Sherwho and the Human Reptiles
by Sherlockreader
Summary: Just a little play with thoughts at the moment. In a nut shell Sherlock is invited to a very unusual crime scene where a humanoid figure in 'reptilian fancy dress' is found dead in the Scotland yard car park. An odd man in a bow tie with credentials no one can say no to has stepped in to lead the investigation. First ever fic EVER.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherwho and the human reptiles.**

**This is just a little story I thought I would have a go writing up, SOOO much thanks to Ohthatfangirl who was the inspiration after reading her very very very good story "A Study In Scarlett".**

Sitting in his favourite armchair in 221b Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes was thinking about what he had just seen. How had this day even been possible?

Two days previously had been a normal boring Thursday. He had woken from his 20 minuet brain power nap at 03:00 to find the flat dark and quiet as usual (john's brain needed longer to hibernate than his). Bored, he worked through some cold case notes Lestrade had given him to prevent him shooting more holes in Mrs Hudson's walls , when he heard a noise not natural to this earth, let alone Baker street. A mix between a washing machine on spin and a gentle thrum of a car engine, the noise when up and down in volume before a 'thunk' set an end note to the odd sound. Though intrigued by this, Sherlock couldn't be bothered to investigate further, so put the thought into a small blue box in a spare room in his mind palace.

John woke up at seven thirty to find Sherlock in his usual armchair, with case files spread all over the place. Rolling his eyes and greeting his messy flatmate he walked into the equally messy kitchen to make himself some jam on toast, naturally checking for small body parts before even contemplating putting it anywhere near his toast. Sherlock was a genius- there was no doubting this fact, but his experiments did seem to leak out into places they definitely shouldn't be. For example John had gone to get the milk from the fridge once, only to find it sandwiched neatly between a pair of severed feet (he had had black tea for a week after that), Sherlock had claimed that this experiment required to coolness on all sides of the feet possible and that the milk was the best object for the job.

Finishing the memory gladly, Sherlock's mobile rung from the living room.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked John after the 7th ring. But Sherlock seemed in one of his 'deep in thought' moods, staring blankly into thin air and didn't respond.

In his mind palace, Sherlock could hear a faint ringing sound from outside the window of the room he was in, calling him back into reality.

"Sherlock Holmes" he said, answering the phone sharply.

"Finally, I've been trying to call you for fifteen minutes" It was DI Lestrade sounding annoyed.

"Well it must be important or you would have given up after five of those minuets" sighed Sherlock, hoping for a decent reason to be so rudely interrupted from his thinking.

"Yes, it is important, there has been a murder, sort of, in the car park of Scotland yard, the whole building seems to have come to have a look but no one can seem to work out what happened." A confused and averagely out of his depth Lestrade replied.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes" Sherlock responded and ended the call. He leaped out of his chair as john asked what was going on.

"A murder, John, Sounds interesting, apparently no one in the whole of Scotland Yard can work it out!" chirped Sherlock with his sly 'I'm a genius and I know it' smile.

John smiled to himself as he jogged up to his bedroom to get dressed, ready to face whatever puzzling murder was waiting for them at Scotland Yard.

When they arrived, there were about 200 people standing around the tapped off crime scene, and countless others hanging out of windows trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on in the car park below. John and Sherlock battled their way through the crowd, John apologising for Sherlock's pushy nature, until they reached the centre of the throng. Once they had reached it they stopped, the victim before them seemed to be in some odd green scaly fancy dress, obviously a professional job because the tiny green scales looked like they could actually have been their skin. John looked to Sherlock; he enjoyed watching the imaginary cogs in his brain turn.

Sherlock's brain buzzed with excitement as he viewed the odd scene, straight away noticing (the very noticeable) green scaly skin, the elongated and curved surface of the back of the head and the dark reptilian eyes that stared blankly at the sky.

Lestrade stopped him as he went to examine the body more closely.

"Sorry Sherlock, stuff has happened since I called you, no one's allowed near the body now."

Sherlock glared at Lestrade who gave a 'it's gone over my head' look in response.

"What now then?" said john voicing Sherlock's thoughts as he turned away from Lestrade to look at a new figure in an odd attire of a tweed jacket, red braces and a deep blue bow tie who stepped through the officers lining the scene, flashing credentials as he went. Standing by the body and pulling out a mega phone from under his jacket and shouting.

"Officers, Spectators and general people standing in earshot", to which the crowd hushed and shushed each other into quiet "This crime scene is to be evacuated and left to the lovely people in charge to sort out, so could you, pretty please with a cherry on top, leave the vicinity, thanks" the crowd shuffled, a few people left and a few windows closed but most of the horde stayed where they were. The strange man didn't seem pleased with this.

"Now!" he said into the megaphone with confidence and authority, then the crowd started to disband with grumbles and complaints.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherwho and the Human Reptiles.**

**Well this is more fun than revising :D oops realised I should have said that I don't own anything as much as I would like to. Sherlock and Dr Who belong rightfully to the wonderful BBC, Steven Moffatt, Mark Gatiss and Sir Doyle.**

After the crowds had dispersed and most of the windows had closed, the confident bow tie wearing man crouched down to examine the body in closer detail.

Sherlock's mind brimmed with questions. From observing this man; he deduced that he was tooled with overconfidence and authority beyond his years (which seemed to be early 20's). He didn't really care what people thought about his attire, Sherlock imagined he could walk down the street with a fez on his head and not bat an eyelid at the looks people would give him. Not that he himself cared at all what others thought about him.

Wishing to investigate further and find out more about the victim, he walked casually under the crime scene tape (ignoring John and Lestrade's objections) and straight up to the man.

"Sherlock Holmes" he announced as the man stood up to face him from his investigating.

"Hahahaa" laughed the man, "Did your parents name you after the famous detective, or was that a coincidence? Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy, in which case always ignore a coincidence!" grinned the man. His grin faded slightly at Sherlock's expression of confusion and disapproval.

It seemed to dawn on him after a few seconds that Sherlock was not a man to be laughed at and that he had no idea who this other Sherlock Holmes was. Clearing his throat he straightened into a more formal pose.

"Sorry, I'm The Doctor, what can I do for you?" asked The Doctor.

"I've come to investigate this crime scene" He stated nonchalantly. "What exactly is your occupation, here Doctor? You don't seem to be a trained medical man, so I'm presuming that's a code name of sorts, and judging by the way every inspector in Scotland Yard has not tried to remove you from the case, as they do have jurisdiction, I'd say you were pretty high up in the food chain."

The Doctors grin returned as he fumbled in his jacket and whipped out a wallet.

"John smith from the Federation of Unusual Deaths, FUD for short." beams the doctor with a curious glint in his eye.

John had managed to persuade Lestrade to let him through to follow Sherlock, just in time to read the man's credentials over his shoulder.

"You actually put FUD on the ID?" laughed John as he scanned it, and proceeded to shake The Doctor by the hand, introducing himself (as Sherlock obviously couldn't be bothered) as Doctor John Watson.

The Doctor was about to voice the apparent confusion on his face, when Sherlock interrupted.

"Hold on, hold on, that ID was blank John! Completely blank! What do you 'mean you actually put FUD on it'?" snapped Sherlock incredulously. John was baffled by Sherlock sudden outburst and was about to reply when The Doctor stepped in quickly.

"Ha! You can't see it? That's very interesting, I guess I should have seen that coming, though I have no idea how you two can be here but it's fantastic all the same!"

John exchanged a 'ok maybe he is a bit mad' expression with Sherlock while The Doctor continued

"Anyway, Yes! The case, I'd be interested to know what you have deduced from the situation Mr Holmes!" He asked inquisitively.

Though wishing to know The Doctors thoughts rather than voicing his own, Sherlock told him what he had noticed.

"Humanoid figure, with green scaly skin, could be a mask but on closer inspection it's obvious the perspiration on the scales shows that this is in fact her actual skin, as a mask cannot sweat. Dressed for a hotter climate, light fabric on the arms and legs but protective almost leather like on the chest, perhaps a precaution against hostiles." He would have continued but John interrupted.

"Hang on a second what? You mean It's not a mask?" now it was his turn to be incredulous.

"I mean it's not a mask, obvious John. There is a thin layer of sweat and natural oils on the face and hands, I'd take a guess that our guest had been running before she reached the car park, also her boots are caked in mud from the surrounding grassy areas, and you can see the foot prints from here! Further proof, if you don't believe me, is that there are no join lines on the face, legs or arms, and that the scales must cover her whole form you can see as much from the rips in the fabric on the right side shoulder and thigh." He looked up to see The Doctor grinning like an idiot and Johns jaw somewhere near the floor in this surprise.

"So what it is?" asked John, sounding amazed and confused.

"Something new." Sherlock replied, allowing a little grin as The Doctor's expression confirmed his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Number three**

**Thanks to my readers many and few, I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you! See I'm a poet and I didn't even know it :P**

**I don't own a single thing, darn :D (Sherlock and Doctor who belong to the BBC)**

"It's an alien?" asked John in amazement.

"Well I can only tell you what I have deduced, I have a feeling The "Doctor" knows far more about this than I do, considering he's an alien." Sherlock said this in such a matter of fact way, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Gosh you're clever" said The Doctor with an air of casual admiration, "How did you work it out?" Sherlock grinned at the compliment, he had gotten used to the FREAK comments from most of the people he met, but he knew that The Doctor was at least equally as clever, if not more so (though Sherlock would be the last to admit it out loud).

"Bit of a give-away when a man with a generic name suddenly appears when there is an unusual death, claiming to work for an organisation that doesn't exist, with a piece of psychic paper."

The Doctor grinned an encouraging grin, inviting him to continue, knowing that there was more.

"Duo – cardiovascular system" Sherlock stated.

"Two hearts?" said John, being slapped in the face with a brick with 'shock' written all over it must feel something like this. "That's not possible…"

"…unless you're an alien, yes that was the conclusion I came to as well" Sherlock finished Johns statement knowing well enough he probably wouldn't get there himself, "So Doctor tell us about this creature."

Three hours prior to the extraordinary conversation between The Doctor and Sherlock Holmes, the creature they were discussing was running for her life.

Zehave had always enjoyed learning about the apes on the surface, but whenever she expressed the wish to actually see them with her own eye's, everyone had called her mad and gave her disapproving looks. The Silurian race are a traditional bunch, Zehave had always thought that they were a little too proud, especially the warriors. The leader of the military, Commander Restack was unfortunately part of her gene chain. She regularly came to inspect Zehave, after learning about her desire to go to the surface, a long one sided rant about how the apes had bred and polluted the planted had become a frustrating tradition.

She had almost resolved to the fact that she would never get to see the surface, when an opportunity came her way that meant she could.

The Doctor was about start explaining when Lestrade shouted from behind the tape.

"Got anything?" He sounded annoyed to be left out of the conversation; Sherlock had nearly completely forgotten that there were other people around them. Thankfully just out of earshot due to The Doctor sectioning off a rather larger area than necessary.

Sherlock looked back to the Doctor inviting him to give his opinion on what should happen next.

"I'm not sure Earth is quite ready to know about them yet, Mr. Holmes." said The Doctor with a serious expression. This was confirmation enough for Sherlock that the body in front was indeed an alien. He gave a nod of agreement to The Doctor, and walked over to the doctor leaving a thoughtful John with The Doctor.

"Fancy dress party gone wrong Lestrade, nothing interesting I'm afraid," Stated Sherlock putting on his best 'I'm bored' expression and continued "The Doctor has jurisdiction, so he'll be taking the body back with him."

"No wait, how come he has jurisdiction? The body is in our car park!" Lestrade said, his annoyance rising.

"He identified the body as one of his employee's, which gives him the right to investigate, am I right?". Lestrade gave a roll of his eyes knowing he was right and decided to leave them too it.

Smirking a little, Sherlock returned to John and The Doctor.

"So it is an alien then?" John said coming out of a thought. He looked between Sherlock and The Doctor until the latter answered his question.

"Well yes an alien, and no not an alien, yes an alien to you, but the Silurian race are the former inhabitants of the earth so they are, more technically, Earthlians. They used to live on the surface, until their astronomers predicted a planet heading towards the earth. They moved underground and put themselves in stasis for millennia, to escape what they thought would destroy all life on the surface. But it was really the Moon coming into alignment with the earth." Explained The Doctor.

John was just coming round to the possibility that aliens could exist, "So if they are in stasis, what is this one doing up here?"

"Exploring? Researching? Many possible reasons, no certain way of knowing" Sherlock answered. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Is there?"

John new what The Doctor was going to say "Your suggesting we go down into the earth and ask them." This was not a question, it was a statement. John saw the same glint of curiosity and excitement in their eyes that he saw in Sherlock's when he is investigating a new case.

John's serious expression softened. Typical Sherlock. Though it frightened John a little, this was like nothing he had ever experienced, but he wouldn't miss it for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting it's been a crazily busy week, but I just had my last exam and set up my exhibition, so no doubt I will knuckle down. Thank you soooooo much for the faves and reviews, you're all amazing!**

**I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC.**

Zehave's opportunity arose when she was walking home from her Ape Studies lesson, only to find her way blocked by three warriors who said.

"Sorry kid this tunnel is blocked, you'll have to go by the North aquifer instead." hissed the middle warrior.

"But what has happened?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. But the Warriors said nothing, probably staring at her, not that she could see through the mask's each of them wore.

She turned and walked in the opposite direction, still eager to know what was going on. Then she heard some of her class mates chatting by the North aquifer, in low, gossiping voices.

"I heard one of the tunnels that go up to the surface malfunctioned and that it took someone up by mistake!" Zehave moved in to hear better.

"No no", said another "I heard that someone went up on purpose to explore, you'd have to be mad!" This sent a jolt of excitement through her. If either of her classmate's theories were right that means there was access to the surface! As she continued home, Zehave's brain was buzzing, filling with plans.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Doctor, where are we going to put her?" asked john, looking at the body bag the creature had been put in.

"Oh that's no problem I have a very suitable room in my TARDIS" said the doctor merrily.

"You're what?" said john in confusion

"His spacecraft John, do try and keep up!" snapped Sherlock pushing the trolley with the body bag on it down the hall of Scotland Yard. Some passers-by looked at him with accusing stares, but Sherlock didn't really care.

The Doctor gave directions from the front seat of the ambulance they had officially 'borrowed', Sherlock drove and John was left to sit in the back with the body. They stopped at the far end of Baker Street next to a big blue police box.

"This cannot be your spaceship Doctor?" said John looking through from the back seat at the box. The doctor hopped out of the ambulance and jogged over to it pulling out a key and unlocking it; John and Sherlock watched as he looked back and beckoned them to come see. They exchanged looks of confusion as they walled over.

Stepping into the box was a surreal experience, and as these situations don't happen often occur in normal boring life, they welcomed it.

Sherlock looked at john and laughed. On his face was pure shock, because what he was looking at was completely impossible.

"It's bigger…" John's sentence trailed off into nothing as he shook his head and smiled in disbelief.

"Dimensionally transcendental?" Asked Sherlock still smiling.

"Ha right again Sherlock!" Laughed The Doctor "Right, let's get to work!"

At this john snapped out of his thoughts and helped Sherlock and The doctor get the trolley from the ambulance into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was incredible, and Sherlock knew it. They had taken the body through an extremely long and complicated route through the control room to an examination room that looked oddly like morgue and The Doctor was taking a closer look at the Silurian.

"Aha! There seems to be a small hole here, what is that?" exclaimed The Doctor. Sherlock bent over to take a closer look.

"Bullet hole." Stated Sherlock "2mm by the looks of it, distinctive burn marks around the edge, not a popular model, not impressive enough for your average gun owner, so someone got it because they wanted it to be as discreet as possible."

"Yes, rules out major government organisations, FBI,CIA,MI5, a 2mm is not enough fire power for them lot" finished off The Doctor "Not as keen on guns as they are, but I know what they like" Sherlock just smiled.

"So Doctor, tell us more about the Silurians, you said they are the previous inhabitants of earth and that they now live underground?" Said John, The Doctor didn't look up from his examination of the bullet hole for a moment.

"Yes, they live near the centre of the earth, travel via geothermal currents projecting them up through a network of tunnels, I'm guessing that's how our one got up here, probably without permission, and she's not a warrior. On closer inspection the protective gear is one size too big, it wasn't hers and it's only the outer layer of the armour so she didn't think she really needed it but she was sensible and brought it just in case." reeled off The Doctor, still examining the body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the dead of night; Zehave was determined to see if she could get to the surface. She had snuck out of her pod, tiptoed passed the higher members of her gene chain and out into the tunnel. She remembered the words of her peers again as she walked down the passage to the closed off area "_you'd have to be mad!"_. As she got closer she listened out for any movement of the guards but couldn't yet hear anything, Silurians have the remarkable ability of standing incredibly still when they wanted to. She sneaked a peak out from behind the thick vines she was hiding behind, and saw one warrior standing guard over the entrance to the tunnel. She picked up a rock from the path, not entirely sure what she was going to do, before she acted, throwing the rock past the guard into the tunnel running at a right angle to the one it was guarding. The guard reacted to the sound and brilliantly yet stupidly went to investigate the noise, allowing Zehave to creep past into the closed off tunnel.

"Wow" she exclaimed a little too loudly. The geothermal gravity pads were cool! She felt eleven again as she looked gleefully around the group of six sections of transport pads. The last one along the corridor had been roped off by an official looking vine with a sign saying. _DO NOT STEP ON THIS PAD. DIRECT CONNECTION TO SURFACE._ This may have been a warning to some but to Zehave's heart was racing too fast to take the hint.

"Better safe than sorry" She said as she took one of the protective armour jackets from the selection hanging up next to the pads, it was a little too big but who was she to complain? Suddenly the sound of footsteps was getting louder behind her, she ducked under the warning sign and onto the platform, gave a little wave to the shocked looking guard who was now running down the passage, and pushed the big green button which shot her up through the layers of the earth.

**Ha that was fun to write! I could just imagine her giving a cheeky grin at the guard :D**

**Read review and enjoy x**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor frowned he didn't have enough information from this one (dead) Silurian. He needed to have a conversation with someone, a suspect, ANYONE!

"Not enough data?" Sherlock asked, seeming to read The Doctor's mind. He shook his head; no he did not have enough data.

"We'll we need a suspect or something, but that means getting more information and actually having someone to suspect!" The Doctor was getting agitated and fidgety. All he really wanted to do was go underground to talk to the Silurians, but he doubted that he could manage to get Sherlock and John to stay behind. He may be a madman in a box, but the last thing he wanted to do was get two characters from an 1880's story book that had somehow ended up as real people in 2012, killed! He tapped his fingers on the examination table while he thought.

"Doctor if you've got everything you needed from the body; shouldn't we give it back to her people? Her family must be worried and the least we can do is tell them what we know, we may learn something in return." John's voice cut through The Doctors thoughts.

"I agree, a trip deeper into the Earth's surface would be fascinating" Sherlock said, then looked at Johns face and added "And would also give the family and friends closure…ish." The Doctor saw John roll his eyes at Sherlock's terrible attempt at sentiment, and jumped into action. He used the sonic to create a transport bubble around the body (so it wouldn't get damaged) and sent it up to the main control room, he then leapt out the door, Sherlock and John quick upon his heels.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightyy ooo" sang The Doctor "Setting co-ordinated for the Silurian settlement under the earth, shouldn't take long to get there, hold on!" he shouted in glee, dancing around the control panel, flicking switches and pulling the final leaver.

"Wooaaaaa" Sherlock and John shouted as they were flung around, ending up on the floor as the TARDIS came to a stop.

The Doctor recovered from his stint on the floor quickest, swinging around to look at the scanner as the other two got up.

"Nice! 23.5 seconds! That has to be a record! C'mon let's take a look see!" Hopping down the steps and towards the door, the other two followed suit.

"We've moved! We've actually moved!" exclaimed John as he stepped out the TARDIS doors.

"How far down are we?" asked Sherlock.

"Oooooooooo, tricky, at least 100 K…" grinned The Doctor, "…just hope the reception we get this time is better than the one I got in 2020! Han on hang on! What year is it?" The Doctor's expression changing more serious.

"It's 2012!" said John confusedly. At this the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS as long as his legs could carry him. Sherlock and John exchanged equally bewildered looks and followed.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I can't be here" sulked The Doctor "I meet the Silurians in 2020, meaning if I meet the same ones now, I can't meet them for the first time in eight years' time! I would be changing the future, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey, stupid whooped stuff."

"Oh, why can't you just meet them for the first time now, and the second time in eight years?" asked John.

"John, changing the future is a dangerous and unpredictable business" Said Sherlock "You've seen Back To The Future! If someone messes with time, things can change. For instance if someone was to go back in time and meet up with you instead of you bumping into Mike Stamford, _we_ would never have met, _you _would still have a psychosomatic limp and _I_ probably would have been murdered by a psychotic taxi driver!"

"And that would be bad" said John, then turning to The Doctor "_You _can't go… but _we_ still can"

The Doctor pouted, pulling a '_thinking about it_' face. Then leapt up saying "Fine, but I can imagine the sort of trouble you two would get yourselves into, I have read the books… Ah I mean blog." He pulled out a tool box and riffled through it for a moment before shouting AHA! He held out a pair of modern looking glasses for Sherlock.

"Rory cam! Oh Rory's not here…Um Sherlock cam!" grinned the Doctor "So I can keep an eye on what you're keeping an eye on!" The unimpressed look on Sherlock's face was hilarious "I have Deerstalker cam if you would prefer…" at this Sherlock had snatched the glasses and stormed out of TARDIS.

"Good luck" The Doctor said to john, who gave a nod and followed Sherlock out the doors, leaving The Doctor alone in the TARDIS "hmm I can't say I like this new trend of having to stay behind, it's not my division.". Sighing he moved over the screen to tune in the Sherlock cam glasses into the monitor.

Zehave's eyes were wide with excitement, her usually cold blood filled with unusually warm surge of adrenaline. She looked around at where the transport disk had brought her, I looked like a wood, it was dark but her eyes adjusted easily. She couldn't help but jump up and down on the spot in her excitement.

"Right let's have a look around," she told the empty forest, and set off in the direction of light and noise. She hid behind a large tree and peered round; the last thing she needed was to be caught by a Human and dissected.

"Nice costume!" said a boy of a similar age to her, making her jump out of her scaly skin, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump! You going to the fancy dress street party too?" This human boy was kind; he had nice eyes and was rather good looking. Zehave was surprized at this, because the only images they had shown her class were those of the higher ranking apes like soldiers and leaders, they were far from good looking. Tearing her eyes away from his, she saw he was wearing brown trousers, t-shirt and blazer, and his hair was shockingly green in short attractive curls.

Seeing her confusion at his hair he explained "I'm meant to be a tree. It was my brothers idea." He looked a little embarrassed. Zehave managed to stop staring enough to say,

"Yeah I'm going to the fancy dress party too… I'm a lizard" Giving a little twirl and a shy smile.

Glad that she finally said something, the boy introduced himself "I'm Danny".

"Zehave" replied Zehave.

"Wow that's a beautiful name" said Danny going bright red and starting to look more like a tomato than a tree, "May I escort you to the party Zehave?" he said holding out his arm, she took it and they walked together out of the woodland into the city lights.

Zehave couldn't help but grin, what had her classmates been on about? This was easy and as far from dangerous as it was possible.

Or so she thought at the time.

**Oooooooo cliff-hanger, love those, always something to look forward to :P. Please review, you've read this far so must have something to say? THANK YOU! **


	6. Chapter 6

Zehave had never been to a party, ever. She was looking around in awe, there was so much light! There were paper lanterns, and tiny lights on strings hung across the houses and from street lamp to street lamp. It was truly beautiful. Long tables were set through the middle of the street and there were hundreds of humans sitting and standing around them, eating and laughing.

"I know," said Danny, looking at Zehave's expression "they always make it look amazing!"

"Do humans do this a lot then?" but when she saw his eyebrows nit together in confusion she changed her question "So why did you decide to come as a tree?"

"Well, I had no idea what to come as, then my little brother said I should be a tree, because I always stand still at parties, I'm not much of a socialiser." Danny gave a shy smile.

"Well you could have fooled me!" said Zehave and they both laughed together, as they walked down the street.

Oooo

Sherlock and John were walking cautiously down a tunnel from the TARDIS, a sudden noise made them both jump.

"_IS THIS ON?... CAN YOU HEAR ME_?" Shouted The Doctor, his voice coming out from the glasses.

"Yes, Doctor we can hear you, now stop shouting!" said Sherlock rolling his eyes.

"_Locky, you haven't put the glasses on yet_." teased The Doctor

"Do NOT call me Locky," he said defiantly putting on the ridiculous glasses "and why can't John wear them!"

"_Because he's too short, sorry John, and you're eyes are much quicker…also sorry John_."

"No problem I'm used to it by now." Chuckled John. "Oh and Doctor, why haven't we taken the body with us?"

"_Because, Johnny boy, 1. That would immediately make them think you were hostiles, and 2. I would like to see you trying to carry her while remaining temporarily discreet!"_

Johnny boy? John mouthed to Sherlock quizzically.

"_Saw that!"_

John rolled his eyes.

"_and that."_

"Ok ok, can we just get on with this please?" scolded Sherlock, "Because we have visitors." John looked confused at this, and followed Sherlock's gaze to behind him where four armed Silurians were pointing there rather large guns at them.

"_Ah, sorry boys, I should have seen that."_

Through the centre of the guards marched an angry looking Silurian with red scales running up the sides of her face, her own gun pointed at them and a very angry expression.

"How did you apes get down here?" scowled the angry Silurian

"You know how" said Sherlock calmly.

"Damn that transport tunnel" She hissed, turning to one of her minions "Go check the tunnel make sure no other apes get down here." They ran off to check.

It was important for The Doctor and the TARDIS to remain out of the equation.

"What do you want apes?" asked the leader Silurian.

"We are trying to find out what happened." Said Sherlock calmly "A young Silurian was found on the surface and we need want to know what happened to her."

"We will tell you nothing apes, where is she?" snapped the Silurian, her expression was harsh but Sherlock could see something in her eye's that meant she knew a lot more about this than she was letting on. Before he could reply the Leader had gestured to her warriors to restrain the two men.

"Take them to the Council chambers, and guard them until I get there."

Ooooooooooooooo

Zehave sat with Danny, watching the street party, she had only just met him but it felt natural and honest, more natural than she had ever felt under the earth. The music picked up and people started to move the tables to the side and move around in the middle of the street to the rhythm.

"What are they doing?" asked Zehave.

"Dancing." He laughed and them stopped when he realised she was serious "Have you never danced before?"

Zehave shook her head "I'm not allowed out much" she tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

Danny suddenly stood and held out his hand towards Zehave and said with a smile "C'mon then"

"What?"

"I'm asking you to dance" he said, smiling at Zehave's open mouth.

"But I can't da…" she started saying but he pulled her up by the hand and twirled her into the crowd.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope that was ok, a bit of a shorter chapter and I'm not a very good writer but I wanted it to be a little bit cute. Pleeeaseee review and tell me how I'm doing because I have no idea :D**


	7. Chapter 7

As they were marched into the Council Chambers, The Doctor was hissing at Sherlock from the glasses about not insulting them too much, because that would probably get them killed.

Sherlock wasn't listening, he couldn't turn his deductions off and on like tap, and he would end up saying it all anyway.

"Sherlock, you're not even listening!" whispered John angrily. They were being tied to a great Pillar at one end of the room, the room was glistening, with a golden yellow shine; John would have found It beautiful if it were not for the situation they were in.

"There is no point listening John, I would just go ahead and say it all anyway. " Sherlock said and John knew he was right.

At that moment, the Silurian leader came in, she was looking angry but with regret and sadness in her eyes.

"What do you want apes?" She said, as she marched in, "I have checked the tunnel personally, but the guard said that there was no intruder, now unless my guard he's an idiot you must have come in another way." Sherlock gave a snort, as if to say the guard properly was an idiot, they usually are.

"We told you, we're here to find out what really happened to the young Silurian that was found on the surface this morning. Do you know what happened to her?"

"I may as well tell you, seeing as you're going to be dead in a minute." Hissed the leader. "My name is commander Restack and I'm in charge of the Silurian military. A transport disk malfunction occurred three days ago, it was heavily guarded, but still a young one was able to evade the guards and gain access to the surface. I was immediately told of this development and followed her."

oooo

Zehave of could not imagine a better time, she had made a new friend met new people and learnt a great deal about the humans. But her heart sank as she looked over Danny's shoulder and saw commander Restack glaring at her from the shelter of the trees, She let out an involuntary gasp of shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny, he looked over his shoulder and saw the Silurian standing in the darkness.

"I have to go" said Zehave, "Thank you, I had a great time" She smiled and began to walk towards Restack who looked furious.

She looked back to see Danny's perplexed face, as this stood in the centre of the dancers by himself.

"What did you think you were doing, fraternising with the Apes, we used to hunt them the sport how could you stoop so low?" Restack spat at her.

"I wasn't fraternising, I was dancing!" Said Zehave indignantly.

From where he was standing, Danny could see the two reptiles arguing, he was having such a good time why did this other person had to come and spoil it? It looked as though Zehave was not going to be allowed to come back to the party as the other costumed reptile was dragging her in the opposite direction.

Danny decided to take things into his own hands, he walked determinedly over to the pair, he could see how alike they were, they must be related or perhaps just had the same mask, it was certainly quite a weird sight.

"What do you want Ape?" with that, the scary one had pulled out some sort of gun and was pointing it right at him.

"WOAH! WOAH! Hey!" exclaimed Danny putting it hands up in surrender. "I just want Zehave to have a good time, it's good to get out once in a while! There's no need to point a gun thingy at me!"

"Danny it's okay, don't worry about me." Zehave interjected, she was being held by the arm, trying to calm down the situation, she wriggled out of the others grasp to stand between them.

"Ok, so before this situation gets out of hand… Danny please go back to the party, I don't want you to get hurt by my… umm… older cousin, She made this costume for me and is very protective over it."

Zehave then started to pull a still armed and angry commander away from him before she did something stupid.

Oooo

"Zehave had always been a curious about the surface" said the commander, clearly pointing a gun at them made her feel more comfortable.

"So when she heard that there was access to the surface, she couldn't help but explore? " Sherlock interrupted. "I'm guessing you didn't take too kindly to that"

"Apes are disgusting, they breed and pollute this planet" Restack sneered in way of response.

"Such a high opinion of us, eh?" Sherlock rolled his eyes "right so, you followed her to the surface then what?"

"The tunnel comes up in a forest in a park, I followed Zehave's Trail and heard the sound of an ape gathering some 10 minutes away. I followed the noise and Zehave's scent to find her 'dancing' with a human boy." She put quotation marks with her fingers around the word dancing, as though she would never accept the verb.

"She was found with a bullet hole in her" Sherlock said calmly watching for Restacks reaction, he was not surprised when the commander suddenly lunged at him putting her hand around his throat.

"What are you implying ape?" He snarled but Sherlock could see fear, anger and sadness in her eyes.

"What are you hiding lizard?" Said Sherlock calmly. Restack tilted her head in a reptilian way before letting go of Sherlock's neck and backed away letting out a sigh of misery.

"It was an accident … I didn't… I never meant … she got in the way... I was aiming for the boy." She had changed in an instant from the fearless warrior to a dejected mess on the floor of the great hall.

Sherlock moved forward getting a _how the heck did you untie yourself _look from John, and crouching next to Restack on the floor.

"Tell me what happened"

* * *

**Pahahhahahahaha I found that tense, may just be me? Don't worry my wonderful readers I have a plan for the end :D PLEASE review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my looovley readers, you get to find out a little of what happened early! Aren't you lucky! Basically I will be in wales next week climbing Snowdon so I shall give you the next part now. **

**Please review and tell me what you think xx**

**Enjoy! **

It all happened so fast.

One minute Zehave was pulling her cousin away, the next she had pulled her arm out of her grasp and was coming towards Danny with a gun, not the gun she had before but a more normal looking one. It was small, the barrel itself couldn't have been more than 2mm, and it was pointed straight at him.

"The apes will never know we came to the surface, once I kill you! Using a Silurian weapon would only give them further proof but now…" Danny couldn't understand half of what she was saying but that didn't matter right now.

"Restack stop!" Zehave shouted edging towards her so as not to make her jumpy.

"What importance does this boy serve? He is nothing but vermin"

Then she squeezed the trigger.

What happened next chilled Restack to the bone, Zehave had moved between her and the boy. The bullet hit her square in the chest. Restack was frozen to the spot the gun tumbling to the ground as Zehave fell; they hit the ground at the same time.

000000000ooooooo0000000000

"You shot her?" John said, he looked at the broken warrior, she had told them how the young Silurian had moved in front of the bullet to save her friend, how the boy had yelled and how Restack the coward had run, run as fast as she could.

"I do not deserve my position as commander, not after what I have done."

"You get all that Doctor? A confession." Sherlock stated, he felt a tiny pang of emotion, sentiment.

"_Yes, I got it, the Silurians can deal with her by themselves, our job here is done come back to the TARDIS." _He sounded sad, so sad.

Sherlock strode out of the chamber- john behind him- and followed the map he'd newly created in his head, back to where the TARDIS stood.

"What now?" John said glumly as they entered.

"Now I can take these ridiculous things off!" Sherlock happy exclaimed, as he whipped the glasses off his face and threw them back to the doctor.

"Sherlock"

"What?"

John just raised his eyebrows and gave him a scornful look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry"

"What do we do Doctor" John repeated.

The Doctor was pacing around the TARDIS console.

"We're still missing something." They said The Doctor tapping his fingers on his head.

"Yes, how did the body get from the forest to the Scotland yard car park?" finished Sherlock "we need to find the boy, the one Restack was trying to shoot."

"But how?" asked John.

"Well with my super duper time machine of course!" said The Doctor, who started bounding around the TARDIS.

"You have a plan!" said John.

"Bit of a plan, yes. It's like a plan, but it's more of a thing until I finish thinking."

The Doctor flicked some switches, and turned some dials that made the TARDIS shake around like it had before. .

"Where are we going?" asked Sherlock.

"To the night of the shooting, but we have no idea where the boy is now, so we'll just skip back in time and see what happens ourselves!"

"I'm sorry what, skip back in time? What do you mean exactly, how is that possible?"

"TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, basically it's a time machine!" The Doctor grinned.

There was a clunk as the TARDIS came to land, Sherlock exited first and the others just behind.

A whisper came from behind the TARDIS. _Cover my eyes as soon as you see me. _ It was The Doctors voice, Sherlock was sure of it.

"Why did you say that?" He asked The Doctor as he and John exited the TARDIS.

"Say what? I didn't say anything!"

Sherlock shook his head and let it pass.

It was night time; they seem to have landed in a forest. They could hear the party that Restack described, and just made out Restack herself through the dark. She seemed to be creeping through the forest towards the party.

"Come on, let's follow"

"What's that…" Sherlock started saying, until his eyes grew wider in shock and he suddenly flung his hands over The Doctor's eyes "Doctor the trust me, just stay here a second." Sherlock's voice was serious or so The Doctor stopped struggling.

John strained his eyes to see what Sherlock was looking at, but by the time his eyes focused all he could see was Restack. Sherlock let go of The Doctor's eyes and continued on their journey as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sherlock what was all tha…" John started saying but Sherlock shushed him so he fell silent.

They were close enough to hear everything Restack was saying, Zehave had come over and is arguing with her.

"Doctor, can't we stop her? I mean can't we just take the gun away from her!" John whispered, It would be easy for them to just sneak up behind her and take the gun out of the holster.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, except for cheap tricks. I'm sorry we have to let things happen and not interfere"

The scenario played out just as Restack had said. The gun was drawn. The shot fired. Zehave fell. And Restack ran.

The boy ran over and checked for a pulse, by the way he slumped back on the grass, it was evident it did not find one.

"We're Doctors we can help!" John whispered to The Doctor, he was finding it hard not to just jump out behind the tree and start performing CPR. But Sherlock held his arm firmly to stop him doing anything.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something we could do."

Danny was patting his pockets desperately.

"No, where's my phone! Oh Zehave I'm sorry, I don't know what to do… Uncle Lestrade can help!"

John and Sherlock exchanged surprised looks before turning back to the boy who was now lifting up the body and carrying her in the opposite direction to the party, they both knew where he would go now.


	9. Chapter 9

**TADAAAAAAA that's the end my lovley readers PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review, you know how I love it! This is the last chapter, I'm afraid to say I don't own Sherlock or Dr Who but if I did this would probably be an episode :D Thank you sooooo much for reading.**

**Sherlockreader over and out.**

* * *

John, Sherlock and The Doctor followed the boy at a distance through the forest, down some back alleys, to the car park of New Scotland Yard. He looked like he was struggling for the last few minutes, until finally in the exact spot where they had first found Zehave; he fell onto his knees lowering her gently to the floor.

"m'sorry" they heard him whisper though the light sobbing.

"M'so sorry, I wish there was something I could do! I wish ..." he chucked slightly "I wish there was some bloke with a time machine who could go back in time and save you… I wish I could have saved you. I guess there aren't as many miracles in this universe as I hoped."

Suddenly a loud deep noise cut through the grief ridden moment. A car roared into the car park, its occupants oblivious to the two on the ground. The boy panicked at the sight of the car and staggered up, he was muttering apologies in an agonised tone as he backed away from Zehave's body and ran into the streets of London where he vanished. Two police officers exited the car that they had parked on the far side of the car park, and walked into the entrance of the station. Leaving The Doctor, Sherlock and John alone with the body.

There was a moment of silence while the three of them thought their own thoughts on what they had seen.

John was shocked that the boy could be so cowardly to just leave her there alone in the car park, but there remembered the expression of pure terror on his face, it wasn't his fault, he had been dragged into this new and dangerous world without a moment's notice.

Sherlock was thinking about how in a few hours time his past-self would be called to examine the body his current self was now looking at, and thinking how it would be very interesting to talk to himself.

The Doctor was sad, angry and sad. The boy's words had made him feel this way, the last thing his enemy's should want to do was make him angry. But this was not his enemy; this was a boy who was wishing for a man with a time machine. The Doctor suddenly walked off back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" said John as he was jolted out of his sombre thoughts into the present, well past. This time travel lark was hard to get into your head.

"I've stopped thinking." That was all The Doctor had said, that meant he had a plan.

When they made it back to the TARDIS the doctor turned to the console and flicked some switched and pulled some levers, he then turned to Sherlock.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Sorry what?" replied Sherlock, clearly being jolted out of his thoughts.

"What did I say? Before I came out of the TARDIS, what did I tell you?"

"To cover your eyes when I saw you."

"So when you covered my eyes, where was I?"

"With Restack. But I don't think she noticed you."

"I'm sorry what on Earth, are you two on about?" said John as The Doctor grinned widely, now jumping around the console.

Sherlock let a smile onto his face as he explained.

"When we landed in the forest, I exited first, I heard The Doctor's voice from behind the TARDIS telling me to cover the current Doctor's eyes when I saw him with Restack, so he wouldn't see himself and disrupt timelines or whatever, I'm presuming on hearing this news, our Doctor has some sentimental plan to save our scaly friend."

John pinched the bridge of his nose trying to process this extraordinary information.

"He didn't want himself to see him doing what?" Sherlock just shrugged.

"We're going back in time, again. I'll have to park the TARDIS out of site so our past selves don't freak out" there was a thud as the TARDIS landed "Right you stay here, I'll explain what happened when I get back, DO NOT go out, the last thing we need is for you to bump into yourselves." The Doctor said running out the front doors, hand in pocket.

"Right.", The Doctor thought to himself as he made his way stealthily through the forest to where the past TARDIS had just landed, he saw Sherlock appear and whispered the message to him to cover his past eyes so he wouldn't see his future self.

"Right, next to the Commander" he said as he moved towards the noise of the party and saw restack who was observing the crowd in search of Zehave. He moved to her back where he removed the gun from the holster and replaced her bullets with his own, and slipped it back into place. Thankfully Restack didn't notice a thing.

The Doctor strolled back into the TARDIS, where a bored and anxious Sherlock and John were sitting on the step to the central control panel.

"What did you do?" asked John, but the doctor walked straight past him ignoring his question and through a door. Exchanging a look Sherlock and John lost no further time in following him. The Doctor ended up back in the morgue like room where Zehave's body was, John saw him take something out of his pocket and press it into Zehave's arm. A second later there came a large gasp as she started breathing again, she remained unconscious but John could see her chest rising and falling impossibly.

"H hh how?" John managed to ask.

"Allow me to explain." Grinned The Doctor as he checked Zehave's pulse and breathing. "I swapped the bullets from Restack's gun with my own special timey wimey bullets that put her in a time lock until I unlocked it." He saw Sherlock roll his eyes at his choice of bullet names.

"But she was dead!" exclaimed John.

"Was, being the word. Since I had a little conversation with the situation it decided to make an exception to the _no crossing into established events_ rule." His grin somehow getting wider "now, instead of _being _dead she now only _looked_ dead when we examined the body in the car park."

"Fantastic!" said John.

"well..." said The Doctor modestly.

"So when we saw Zehave being shot, she wasn't actually shot?" said john, finnaly grasping what had happened.

"Well, she did get shot she just didn't get shot with the bullet we thought she did."

"Hang on Doctor, when we brought the body, I mean unconscious Silurian, into the TARDIS we found a bullet hole from a 2mm!" said Sherlock accusingly.

"Ah, my clever timey wimey bullet went through her armour so it looked like she was shot, any damage it did to her was reversed when I pulled it out a second ago." He said grinning, holding out the 2mm bullet he just removed with the device now on the table, it had an odd blue and gold swirl encased in what looked like a glass shell.

"Fascinating!" said Sherlock taking the bullet from The Doctor to examine it closer.

"Good, so she's not dead, but what do we do with her now? Will she go back to the Silurians?" asked John.

"That's her choice, let's ask her shall we?" without waiting for a reply, he put his hand on the girls shoulder and shook her gently.

"Zehave?"

At that moment she sat bolt upright shouting "Restack NO!" but her pained and determined expression soon turned to confusion as she took in her surroundings.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor." he said cheerily.

"Um… hello? I'm Zehave, Where exactly am i?" she said with an air of suspicion looking around at Sherlock and John.

"Oh, don't worry, you're safe, and so is Danny." Said John calmly.

"Danny!" Zehave exclaimed "Restack was going to shoot him!".

"Zehave its ok, you pushed him out of the way, he's fine." Said John as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"We can take you to him now if you want to check?" said the doctor with a smile on his face. Zehave simply nodded and allowed herself to be helped down from the table and lead through the corridors to the control room.

"I just need to press a few things and then you can see him ok?" Said The Doctor as he ran around the console making the TARDIS rattle around.

"Is that an earthquake?" asked Zehave who was griping onto the railings for dear life. But then the Rattling stopped.

"C'mon" Said The Doctor grabbing hold of her hand and practically skipping out of the TARDIS doors and into someone's front living room.

"What the…?" a voice said from the sofa, "ZEHAVE!" Danny rushed up from the green squashy sofa and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"b but you were shot! I saw you…I tried to…carried you…needed help…I shouldn't have left you there I'm so sorry!" Said Danny in broken sobs.

"It's ok Danny, I'm fine! I mean I have no idea what happened but…" She turned to look at The Doctor hoping he could explain.

"Time machine" he said simply pointing at his beautiful blue box. "C'mon guys our job here is done!" he said as he pushed them back through the front doors and closing them behind him.

"Hold on, that box looks smaller on the outside!" said Zehave

"That's impossible!" said Danny as they watched the box vanish with an epic wheezing sound, "I guess there are a few more miracles than I thought!"

The Docotor, John and Sherlock watched their laughter on the monitor as the TARDIS flew back or forward in time, where they were going next, no one quite knew.


End file.
